I'm mad
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: When Twilight has to take Spike, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo on a trip, things get chaotic. *one shot*


Hello there. This is just a short film which is a parody of Animaniacs all credit goes to them. Enjoy.

This little short film takes place in the middle of "The Sinking Feeling" and "Spike Has a Spark" This is one year after "The Sinking Felling" We start off with Twilight planning something.

"I think they are going to have fun." Twilight, a purple furred mare with enticing purple eyes and a dark blue mane with a single strip of both purple and pink in her hair and tail unicorn said.

"By the way, Applebloom won't be able to make it. The family has important business to take care of." Applejack, an orange pony with yellow hair says.

"Oh that's fine. Spike, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are still going to have a lot of fun. They are having a sleepover right now so tomorrow morning we can get out bright and early." Twilight exclaimed.

"Okay, I hope they won't be too much of a problem, will they?" Applejack questions.

"Oh no, I got this." Twilight says.

**Tomorrow Morning…**

Spike, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are sleeping. Twilight walks into the room and starts waking them up.

"Wake up! It's late! It's 20 minutes after eight! Everyone get up it's time to go, up an atom now, come on, shake a leg, have some juice and scrambled egg! On the floor and out the door, let's get on our way!"

Twilight begins to wake them all up. While Sweetie Belle is climbing down the ladder, Scootaloo almost makes her fall.

"Hey watch out!" Sweetie Belle cries.

"What's the matter?" Scootaloo asks

"You almost knocked me off the ladder!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did I almost fell!"

"Oh, don't exaggerate."

"I'm not!"

"Yea, right."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Will you get out of my face?"

"Well you're always in my space!"

Twilight interrupts. "Hey get off of each other's case because were trying to get along."

Spike is eating Scrambled Eggs when he interrupts. "I want pancakes, or a waffle. This tastes awful! Is that all we got? Can't find my clothes and I need to plow my nose and my socks are full of holes and my shoe lace has a knot."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are brushing their teeth when Scootaloo picks up Sweetie Belle's toothbrush. They begin fighting again.

"That's my toothbrush!"

"No it's not!"

"Well it's sitting in my spot!"

"No it isn't, this one's mine and that one's yours."

"Well, you're standing in my way!"

"Yea, that's tough."

Twilight comes in again and breaks it up. "Alright now, that's enough! Everypony get their stuff because were going out the door!"

The group of four goes out to the wagon. Spike, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are running around.

Twilight stops to rant. "Every time we get into the wagon it's so much work. It takes me twenty minutes why you're driving me berserk! With the playing, and the jumping, and the running all about. When I finally get you inside, you always lock me out!"

Finally the wagon is on the road. Sweetie Belle does not look happy. She starts talking.

"I'm mad, I'm mad, I'm really really really mad! You poked me with your elbow in my side!" Sweetie Belle points at Scootaloo who is the pony sitting next to her.

"No I didn't!" Scootaloo exclaims.

"Yes you did!"

"Nuh uh!"

"You did, and I'm just a little kid. You're lying, don't deny it!"

"I'm gonna hit you!"

"Yea, just try it!"

Twilight once again interrupts. "Will both of you be quiet cause I'm driving a wagon!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle continue to argue.

"Ow! She hit me!" Sweetie Belle screams.

"Ow! She bit me!" Scootaloo screams.

"She said she's going to get me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Twilight interrupts the argument once again. "Alright that's it, I forbid either one of you to say another word!"

Now Spike starts complaining.

"Are we there yet? I'm tired, I'm a hungry dragon. My nose is snotty, need to move my body, gotta use the potty, please stop the wagon."

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are both slapping each other.

"Stop it!" Sweetie Belle demands

"No you stop it!" Scootaloo demands

Twilight is giving them both a cold look. "Why can't you two just drop it?"

Sweetie Belle is explaining.

"Well, she started it!"

"Oh yea, I'm pretty sure, uh huh."

"Nuh huh."

"Yuh uh."

"It's your fault!"

"No it's not, why don't you take a hike?"

Twilight is starting to get angry. "Will both of you be quiet? And that goes for you too, Spike!"

Twilight is now the one complaining. "Every time we take a trip it's always just the same. With the fighting, and the biting, and the calling of those names, then the pushing and the shoving and the scratching on the neck. When we finally get to where were going, everyone's a wreck!"

All three of them are complaining at the same time, saying the same thing they were a few minutes ago.

After a few minutes, their destination is in sight. All three of them look out the wagon window and see the beautiful sight of the circus. The wagon comes to a stop and Twilight lets out a sigh of relief. She starts talking to the three.

"Were here! Were here! Doesn't anypony want to give a cheer?"

Scootaloo questions. "You mean this is where were all going to spend the day?"

Sweetie Belle questions as well. "At the circus?"

Spike points something out. "Hey guys look! They've got rides!"

Twilight asks "Now you're satisfied?"

All three of them nod. She continues to talk.

"Alright, everyone inside and let's have some fun, okay?"

They all cheer and rush inside.

**Hours later…**

It is dawn and all of them are walking back to the wagon. Sweetie Belle starts talking in happiness.

"I'm glad, I'm glad, what a really great time we had. You see those lions and those tigers weren't they neat?"

"Pretty sweet!" Spike says in agreement.

Twilight asks "Are you happy now?"

Sweetie Belle nods her head. "Yes, thanks a lot, we're sorry that we fought. From now on we'll get along."

Scootaloo says to Sweetie Belle. "That's alright, cause I was wrong."

Twilight seems happy, too. "That's nice, now come along. Let's get in the wagon."

Sweetie Belle and Spike start talking. "You can take the seat you want. You're the oldest, so go on."

Spike shakes his head. "Thank you Sweetie Belle, but ladies first you take the seat you want." They all get in the wagon.

Twilight wraps it up. "Everypony's happy now and we had a meaningful day, but now it's time to go back home. So let's be on our way!"

The wagon drives off and all three of them start arguing again.

Twilight sighs and says as they are driving away. "Not this again."

THE END


End file.
